herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Eroichi Rosario
"I'm the Daughter of the Great Eloy Rosario, on my honor, I shall not Lose!" Character *title = Eroichi Michelle Rosario *Romaji = エロイチミシェルロサリオ *Lit = Ero'ichi Michiru Rosario *first game= The Heroton Group Gaiden: Other R *games = The Heroton Group Gaiden: Other R, The Heroton Group: The After Years, The Heroton Group: Party, The Heroton Group: The After Years II *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Wendee Lee *japanactor = Aya Haruno *nickname = Ero-chan, Erogan/Morichi (Post Fusion, though doesn't use the name) *Type = Somebody, ***SPOILERS*** Replica (Pre-Fusion) *Race = Half-Human, Half-Terain, Half-Aeternusian (Post Fusion) *Hair color = Dark Brown (Pre-Fusion), Dark Brown with Light Green Highlights; Sometimes white (Post-Fusion) *skin color = Tan (Pre-fusion), Tan and Pale (Post Fusion) *gender = Female *eye color = Silver (Pre-After Years), Silver with Lime-Green Outlines due to Mutations in her eyes to fix her vision (After Years 1 & 2), Lime-Green with Keyhole Shaped Heterochromia; Gold on the right eye and Silver on the left (Post Fusion) *attire = *height = 5' 8" *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Planet Earth, Empire City *hobbies = *family = Courtney Donelli (Aunt, Deceased), Link Zatoichi (Uncle, Deceased), Erick HeartGold (Uncle), Natashaa Leointh (Aunt), Helios HeartGold (Cousin), Mia HeartGold (Cousin), Eloy D. Rosario (Grandfather), Suzuki Susano (Grandmother), Angaeal Cores (Grandmother, M.I.A.), Ruichi Cores ("Aunt", Harbors her Soul), Maxime Grenon (Reincarnation/Linked), Eloy A. Rosario (Father), Memechi Cores (Mother), Yole' Oirasor (Uncle, Deceased), Aigis (Aunt), Fernando Rosario (Uncle), Kazuma Oirasor (Cousin), Artemis Oirasor (Cousin), Edward Rosario (Younger Brother), Emily Rosario (Younger Sister), Anastasia Nativiallum (Step-Mother), Morgan Rosario (Alternate Universe Counterpart/Fusee/''***SPOILERS***Original), Kristina V. Rosario (Half Sister Post Universe-merge) *Date of Birth = March 31, 2014 *Date of Death = May 16th, 2041 (Killed by Xerebatsu Illumina) *Date of Revival = May 16th, 2041 (Sacrificial fusion by Morgan Rosario) *age = 6 (Other R), 9 (Gaiden: P4), 16 => 25 (After Years), 26 (After Years II) *alignment = Good *Weapon names = Ophelia (named After her Chao) & Ghirahim *Style = Twin Swords (Gaiden P4 => After Years II), Grandmaster (After Years II => Present) *likes = Her Family *dislikes = *ability type = Speed, Chaos, Grass *Arcana = Fool => The World *Persona = Ophelia *Nephilim = Ophelia Prime => Nyarphelia Concept and creation History After Eroichi is Killed by Xerebatsu in the finale of After Years II, Morgan, in a desperate attempt to save her life, fuses with her, sacrificing her own existence in the process. After fusing with Morgan, Not only does Eroichi revive, but her scars also fade away and her left arm regenerates, leaving her body in a similar state before her torture a year prior. Additionally, because she had now fused with Morgan, she is now the real Eroichi Rosario by default, officially making her a somebody. Personality Ero is a bit like her Father, a loner and somewhat cold to people she doesn't know, though is a sweetheart to those she does know. She's a very proud person, not taking losses well (Except for friendly battles), and despises not being able to take charge when something goes wrong. While not repulsed by them, she has difficulty in finding interest in men, even if she has someone she likes, she won't admit it or will tell herself not to fall so easily. Unlike her father (And Ironically like her stepmother), she enjoys physical activity and keeping her body fit. Eroichi doesn't really have a perverted Side, as she's oblivious to any sex-related jokes and usually ignores any advances from either Gender. Despite her well built figure, Ero used to be ashamed of how large her chest was, and would get easily embarrassed when any part of her chest is exposed, however, she starts to not care starting in After Years II. She used to love having long hair, as she felt it made her feel more womanly and in charge, but after having it burned off in Chapter 2's Epilogue, She keeps it short since it doesn't get in the way when fighting. As shown in her Outfit starting in Chapter 3 and the rest of the After Years Series, she exposes most of her body to show off the scars she received from when she was being tortured, as another reminder to herself to not be taken advantage of again. Voice acting Abilities Eroichi Specializes in Dual Wielding Swords, which is revealed in The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4, she learned how to from Sho Minazuki. Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia *Eroichi, along with her 2 siblings, where the first characters designed for After Years, She mostly Retains the same Look as her Beta design, but originally she was much younger, even younger than her siblings (See Gallery for Artwork). **In Addition to this, her story was also completely different, with her being cursed with becoming the new Maxime, however this role was given to Morrigan Collete Robotnik in After Years' Alpha game. **All three of them were originally the children of Eloy and Ruichi, which was changed to Eloy and Meme. *Despite learning her own style later on, Ero is the only character in the series who inherited her parent's Fighting style and skills Via Memory. *Eroichi is the only girl in the entire cast of New Characters to Use a Weapon Previously used by the Original Cast, in this case being Ruichi's Ghirahim. *She Shares Voice actors with Natallie in Both Japanese and English. **In addition, she also Shares these voice actors with ''Konata Izumi From the Lucky Star Series, and Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Series. Gallery SCAN00622.JPG|Eroichi's (Left) Beta Design from 2010 SCAN0042.jpg|Eroichi seen in Eloy A. Rosario's Artworks 2011 Old Ero Art.JPG|Last Beta Artwork for Ero, this design was almost used for her until her final Redesign in October of 2013 Young Ero 001.png|Eroichi, Six Years Old as seen in The Heroton Group Gaiden: Other R 9-26-2013 003.png|17 Year Old Ero 11-03-2013 11;56;56PM2.jpg|Eroichi as She appears in The First 2 Chapters of After Years Eroichi M. Rosario (Chapter 3 onwards).JPG|Ero as She Appears Chapter 3 onwards in After Years, this is also her Overall Design Part VI Protagonist.JPG|Eroichi Rosario drawn in the same pose as Jolyne Kujoh for the Heroton Group's 10 Year Anniversary Poster BASE Eroichi M. Rosario (After Years II).jpg|Eroichi's beta Art for After Years II Theme Songs